Isabella La hija de la amiga de mi mamá
by OjosCafe
Summary: Edward aprende que no todas las niñas son bobas, no todas lloran por todo... y algunas pegan unas patadas increíbles.


**Disclaimer:** Historia, one-shot,_ cosa_, basada en uno de los cuentos que aparecen en la novela **"El pequeño Nicolás" de Goscinny-Sempé**. Una novelita tonta de esas que mandan a leer en el liceo. Personajes de **Stephanie Meyer**. Menos Edward, que es mío y se lo presto de vez en cuando a Meyer. Lo demás es mío.

Okay, okay... Lo primero que subo y/o escribo que es medio decente/megusta. Que sea rapido y que no duela mucho...

**Isabella. La hija de la amiga de mi mamá.**

"Edward baja a cenar" Grito mi mami desde el piso de abajo, todo el día había estado preocupada limpiando y se había molestado conmigo cuando entre del jardín con los pies sucios. Yo me disculpe y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ese truco ya no funciona igual de bien a los 8 años como a los 5.

Mami casi nunca se molesta conmigo cuando ensucio algo así que supuse que al otro día tendríamos vistas, esperaba que fuera la abuela Elizabeth, ella siempre me da dulces y no me jala las mejillas como otras señoras.

Durante la cena solo estuvimos mi mami y yo, porque mi papá es doctor y estaba trabajando. Cuando por fin le pregunte quien nos visitaría mañana no me dio la maravillosa respuesta qe esperaba

"Mañana vienen una vieja amiga mía de la universidad" Me reí, _universidad. _"Y su hija pequeña" Ya no me reí más. No me gustan las niñas, ni las señoras desconocidas. Las niñas siempre andan llorando –Aunque yo también lo hago a veces- Y las amigas de mi mama siempre me jalan las mejillas y me soban el cabello.

"Espero que seas bueno Edward."

"Si mamá."

Al día siguiente era sábado y mi amigo Jasper me había invitado a ir con el –Su mami, claro- y Alice, una niña que vive junto a Jazz y que le gusta, al cine. Pero mi mamá no me dejo porque me perdería la visita y la hija de su amiga se aburriría o algo así, a mi me sonó a castigo por manchar la alfombra con jugo de uva.

Así que a las 11 ya yo estaba bien vestido con un traje verde con el que mi mamá decía que parezco un caballerito y yo me siento tonto. Trato de arreglar un poco mi cabello pero al momento ya lo tenía a todos lados. Cuando se hicieron las 11:30 llego un carro rojo y de el bajaron una señora como de la edad de mi mami, y una niña pequeña que no pude ver bien porque mi mamá me llamo y me tuve que alejar de la ventana.

En cuanto entraron las mamás se abrazaron y yo me quede viendo a la niña. Tenia los ojos oscuros como el cabello y la piel muy blanca, menos en las mejillas que en cuanto me vio se pusieron muy muy rojas. Yo sonreí sin saber bien porque, a mi no me gustan las niñas.

En ese momento la amiga de mi mama se agacho a mi altura y me beso las mejillas, me dijo que era muy guapo y estaba muy grande. Yo solo le sonreí.

"Bien, ¿les parece que vayamos a la mesa?" dijo mi mami.

Todos nos sentamos y en todo el almuerzo solo hablaron las mamás y yo no les preste atención.

"Edward" dijo mi mamá. Y yo la mire. "¿No quieres ir y enseñarle tu cuarto a la pequeña Isabella?

En el momento no entendí que hablaba pero me miro fijamente y vi que hablaba de la hija de su amiga. No fue mi culpa, no sabía que se llama Isabella.

"Si, vamos" Dije y la niña se levanto de su silla y me siguió por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. No sabía que decirle, yo solo tenía juguetes de niño.

"Entonces…" Dijo por primera vez, y me sorprendí porque andaba en mi mundo. "Que vamos a hacer."

"Mmm… No sé. Yo tengo puros juguetes de niño."

"Bueno, yo tengo un hermano grande, Emmett. Y él tiene muchos juguetes de niño e igual juega conmigo." Estaba enojada o algo porque arrugo la frente.

"Bueno, ese es el. A mí no me gusta jugar con niñas porque siempre lloran con cualquier cosa" yo también estaba enojado ahora.

"Yo no lloro por nada." Se enojo más. "Juguemos con un balón o algo y veras que te gano."

Yo solo la mire feo y busque mi balón de futbol en el baúl. Le hice una seña para que me siguiera y salimos al patio sin que nos vieran nuestras mamás.

"Ponte allá" Dije señalando la puerta de entrada de la calle. "Yo me pondré entre estos dos arbustos" dije señalando a unos frente a la pared del salón. "Y veremos si eres capaz de marcar un gol."

Ella hizo lo que le dije y espero unos momentos concentrándose o algo, cogió impulso y_ puuuuuuuum_ Pateo durísimo la pelota. Ni siquiera yo, que hago de portero cuando jugamos en el colegio, pude atrapar la pelota que quebró un vidrio de la ventana.

Con el ruido salió mi mamá regañándome.

"Edward, te dije que fueras un niño educado y mira, por estar jugando has quebrado el vidrio y la pobre Isabella seguro se asusto muchísimo."

Entonces cuando iba a decir que no había sido yo el culpable vi a la niña esa con gran cara de susto unos metros más lejos, junto a las flores.

Esa noche me quede sin postre, porque ni me moleste en decirle la verdad a mi mami. La señora Renee e Isabella se fueron en un rato y yo le sonreí grandote a Bella, como me dijo que la llamara. Me gusta mucho esa Bella, le dije que de grandes nos casaremos. Pega unas patadas increíbles.


End file.
